Because Sasuke-kun deserves it
by TaeHan
Summary: Ino Yamanaka podía estar completamente segura de una cosa en el mundo, sin temor a equivocarse: Sasuke Uchiha odiaba celebrar la Navidad.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. _—¡tamales de gallina!_

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, supongo.

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U. | Ino Y. [SasuIno].

 **Summary:** Ino Yamanaka podía estar _completamente_ segura de una cosa en el mundo, sin temor a equivocarse: Sasuke Uchiha _odiaba_ celebrar la _Navidad_.

* * *

 _Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice_ _ **«Atrás».**_ _Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** no Yamanaka podía estar _completamente_ segura de una cosa en el mundo, sin temor a equivocarse: Sasuke Uchiha _odiaba_ celebrar la _Navidad_.

Antes no era así, por supuesto, Sasuke era un niño como todos los demás, siempre ansioso de pasar la _Nochebuena_ con sus seres queridos, en espera de los regalos que recibiría por ser un niño tan bien portado —exceptuando esas veces que peleaba con su amigo Suigetsu, _claro_. Sin embargo, desde que Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha habían fallecido, las festividades decembrinas se convirtieron en un simple día más para él. La _Navidad_ , e incluso sus cumpleaños, no eran más que un día cualquiera.

La joven de ojos cerúleos estaba al tanto que el chico de cabellos negros había dejado de creer en la importancia de esa fecha tan especial, en el buen ambiente que conllevaba una cena familiar, en la hermosura de la nieve desperdigada por las calles y los techos de las casas. Había empezado a aborrecer los villancicos tan ceremoniales y llenos de vida, las coloridas y resplandecientes luces sobre los locales y casas de los vecinos.

Todo, _absolutamente todo_ , le parecía absurdo.

A este paso, Sasuke se volvería una especie de _Ebenezer_ _Scrooge_ joven —y muy bien parecido. Un amargado de tan solo trece años que ya no estimaba sus esfuerzos en cuanto a darle una buena velada. Sí, claro, comprendía que él siguiera sufriendo en silencio la pérdida de sus adorados padres, su única familia; no era un tema que debía tomarse a la ligera, y hasta cierto punto podía aceptar que él tenía razón en no querer hacer cosas que le recordara a ellos. No obstante, Ino tampoco soportaba seguir viendo cómo, año tras año, ese niño que se la pasaba molestándola, tratándola como una rubia tonta y hasta desobedeciéndola sin razón aparente, seguía hundido en su miseria.

Otro año había pasado volando y ella haría que Sasuke tuviera una blanca _Navidad_ —aunque él luego se quejara por ser tan metiche.

* * *

 **[Because Sasuke-kun deserves it more than me]**

* * *

— **¿Q** ué se supone que estás haciendo?

La _molesta_ voz de Ino logró que los pies de Sasuke Uchiha detuvieran su caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo ante su _inusual_ impotencia de desobedecerla. Desde que había comenzado el mes de diciembre, a la mayor parecía resbalarle como agua cada insulto, cada queja, cada mal comportamiento que él tuviera con ella. Y eso le jodía a más no poder.

 _Necesitaba desahogarse,_ e Ino no quería cooperar.

—Me largo de aquí —exclamó, dándole la espalda, y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama—. Esto que estás intentado hacer es estúpido, no seré parte de tus tonterías de nuevo.

— _«Estúpido»_ —repitió Ino, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es lo que, según _tú_ , es estúpido? ¿Eh, Sasuke-kun?

El susodicho no respondió, pero se atrevió a mirar a la rubia por sobre el hombro fingiendo desinterés. Ella, al pasar los segundos y no obtener respuesta, suspiró con resignación y dio un par de pasos hasta acercarse a una de las tantas cajas que contenía una _gran_ diversidad de objetos navideños. Con el pasar de los años, la Yamanaka fue haciéndose de innumerables decoraciones de distintos colores, _tantos_ , que Sasuke consideraba una completa ridiculez que el número de éstos siguiera aumentando cada vez más.

—Como sea —Rodando la mirada, ella regresó su atención al enorme árbol que había armado en el centro de la sala, y continuó colgando más de esas bolas rojas y brillantes que le devolvieron el reflejo del Uchiha acercándose. Sonrió ante la imagen—. Buen chico. Ahora, ven acá y ayúdame a colocar estas luces en el árb-...

—Dije que _no_.

Volvió a negarse, dándole una patada a la caja que Ino le había señalado hacía unos segundos. Dándose la vuelta de nuevo, Sasuke estuvo a punto de dar otro paso hacia adelante para finalmente irse de ese lugar y encerrarse en la habitación hasta que el puto mes pasara, y la rubia tonta lo dejara en paz de una buena vez. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de la de ojos azulados lo detuvieron por completo.

—Es una lástima que no quieras ayudarme a decorar, Sasuke-kun —comentó en un tono de lástima que pudo haber engañado a cualquier otra persona, mas no al Uchiha. Suspirando con pesadez, Ino cogió otra bola y la observó con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que le diré a Naruto que pasaré la _Navidad_ con él.

Y entonces la fémina sonrió triunfante cuando notó la tensión que había caído sobre los hombros del de mirada oscura. No había querido llegar a esos extremos, pero si pretendía que su plan de darle una bella _Navidad_ a Sasuke, tenía que atacarle desde uno de sus puntos más frágiles: dejarlo _completamente_ solo.

Continuó hablando, mientras se alisaba el flequillo que caía sobre uno de sus ojos.

—Seguramente ya tendrá su casa decorada y lista para pasar una _Nochebuena_ maravillosa. —expresó, juntando las manos y mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico, sonriendo muy ilusionada.

Para fortuna de Ino y _desgracia_ del pelinegro, él sabía que ella sí era capaz de hacer eso. Si debía ser completamente sincero —no abiertamente, _por supuesto_ —, Sasuke no quería quedarse sin las atenciones de esa rubia tonta, sus inútiles esfuerzos por arrastrarlo al lado colorido de la fecha, e incluso la ridícula maratón de películas navideñas que lo obligaba a ver. No es que le hicieran falta todas esas estupideces, pero prefería tenerla cerca, llenándolo de mimos… _ehr_ , es decir, de sus _empalagosos_ y _**molestos**_ cuidados, que verla pululando cerca de ese _güero_ idiota que no hacía más que planear fiestas por razones ridículas, e invitar a Ino a pasar el rato sin _ningún_ propósito _importante_.

Y él sólo quería una noche de paz… y, ¿por qué no? Ver otra vez la estúpida película de « _El_ _Grinch»_.

Dando media vuelta y, apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, Sasuke regresó hacia donde se encontraba la de cabellera dorada que no dejaba de observar hacia la nada, mientras seguía balbuceando quién sabe cuánta estupidez sobre el tal Uzumaki.

—Dame esa mierda.

Ignorando el soez vocabulario, Ino sonrió con picardía mientras iba hacia la caja que Sasuke había pateado anteriormente, y recogió una de las tantas bolas rojas, para de inmediato entregársela. Indicándole con la mirada que debía colgarla en el árbol a su lado, el más joven se la arrebató sin delicadeza y se acercó.

—Ahí no, _aquí._

Frunciendo el ceño, y sintiendo cómo la vena de su frente estaba a punto de explotar, apretó los labios para no soltar una grosería e iniciar otra pelea con ella; se limitó a hacer caso a las instrucciones, y colgó la _bendita_ bola en una de las ramas artificiales del mugroso árbol. Cuando se aseguró que no iba a caerse, miró a Ino todavía con el entrecejo arrugado.

— _¿Contenta?_

La Yamanaka asintió conforme y cogió el rostro del pequeño Uchiha, dándole un rápido beso en la frente que lo hizo estremecerse. No obstante, antes de poder reírse de su reacción, éste se alejó rápidamente de su agarre.

—Buen chico. — declaró Ino, volviendo su atención a los demás adornos que todavía le faltaba poner, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al verla ignorarle, el adolescente aprovechó la situación y se encaminó a su habitación a paso rápido, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban de manera ridícula.

Por otro lado, Ino sonrió sutilmente justo cuando terminaba de colocar las luces navideñas y contemplaba satisfecha el encantador brillo que éstas emitieron al ser encendidas. Puede que Sasuke siguiera un tanto renuente a unírsele en algo tan simple como poner todas las decoraciones pertinentes de la época, pero poco a poco conseguiría que se adaptara a ello, incluso si debía recurrir al vil chantaje —como con el asunto de Naruto. Aún no sabía por qué el más joven tenía esa actitud contra su compañero de carrera, pero ya lo averiguaría después.

Lo único que importaba, por ahora, es que Sasuke tuviera una _Nochebuena_ agradable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Mery Kurisumasu!**_

 **Gente bella, de nuevo aquí con otro pequeño aporte al SasuIno. Decidí seguir con la línea del Sasuke joven y la Ino mayor, porque realmente tenían razón: es una idea tierna y se le puede sacar bastante provecho^^**

 **Debo admitir que este fic vino con todo el asunto de poner el árbol, las decoraciones, buscar el dichoso estreno para usar el 24, etc., etc. No me molesta, no me malentiendan. Amo la** _ **Navidad,**_ **al igual que el** _ **Año Nuevo.**_ **Son mis fechas favoritas en todo el año, me siento tan inspirada —aunque no escriba nada XD Como sea, espero tener algo más para el 31, tal vez una continuación de éste fic. Maybe, no sé, ya veremos (?).**

 **En fin, díganme qué les pareció el fic. ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Sasuke dejará de ser amargado y grosero con Ino? Un comentario es amor, es vida, y un Naruto feliz.**

 **Para terminar: que la pasen muy bien esta** _ **Nochebuena,**_ **coman mucho, dense muchos abrazos con la familia, y no dejen que el mal humor de Sasuke las contagie XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
